On The White Line
by Arialieur
Summary: Ironis, saat orang-orang yang dulu bertarung di sisimu, kini menjadi musuhmu. Tapi Sasuke, kita akan melewati ini bersama, hidup atau mati. A fic for Fujoshi Independence Day. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer : Sejauh ini, bang Masashi masih memiliki Naruto. Sial.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru, ShinoKiba, SaiSaku**

**Warning : Yaoi. OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**On The White Line**

**a fanfiction for fujoshi independence day  
**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Sejak awal, aku tahu, ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Begitu banyak yang dipertaruhkan, dengan konsekuensi yang begitu berat. Aku tahu, jika aku dan Sasuke gugur di sini, perjuangan kami selama ini akan sia-sia. Impian kami akan sia-sia. Karena itu, aku tidak akan kalah, kami tidak akan kalah. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, gugup. Selalu begitu setiap kali aku menghadapi pertarungan besar, dan seperti biasanya, Sasuke menyadari keadaanku. Ia menggenggam erat telapak tanganku, dan aku bisa merasakan semangat mengalir melalui tangan kami yang bertautan. Ya, kita akan melewati ini, Sasuke. Kau dan aku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, kepada teman-teman yang kini ada di sisi yang berseberangan denganku. Betapa ironisnya, teman-teman yang dulu bersamaku dalam suka dan dua, kini menjadi musuh besarku. Dapat kulihat di mata mereka tekad untuk menjatuhkan kami, menjatuhkan aku dan Sasuke. Hatiku mencelos, salahkah jika aku memilih untuk bersama Sasuke? Salahkah jika aku memilih di sisinya? Sasuke, kenapa seluruh dunia seolah menentang kita?

Kulihat Kiba dan Shino, berdiri berdekatan sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Mereka menatap tajam ke arahku, seolah menuduh 'pengkhianat, pengkhianat'. Aku menelan ludah. Sasuke, salahkan pilihan kita ini?

Aku berpaling dari keduanya, dan melihat Sakura. Wanita yang menjadi sahabatku sejak masih belasan tahun sampai saat ini, sampai kami berdua tumbuh dewasa bersama. Mata kami bertatapan, dan ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Tuhan, apakah kilat di matanya itu adalah rasa dendam? Dapat kulihat kepalan tangannya membuka dan menutup, bersiap untuk berseteru dengan kami. Kemana perginya persahabatan kita yang indah itu, Sakura?

Mataku menangkap sosok Sai berdiri di sisi Sakura, gulungan dan kuas di tangannya, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja. Sai, apa yang terjadi pada ikatan di antara kita? Bukankah kini aku adalah saudaramu juga? Tidak bisakah kau mengampuniku karena aku bersama Sasuke?

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat pasir Gaara bergerak-gerak di sekelilingnya. Gaara, oh, Gaara, kupikir kaulah yang paling mengerti aku. Tapi kenapa saat ini, kau memilih untuk berdiri sebagai musuhku, di sisi Neji?

Bahkan Shikamaru, sahabatku si jenius pemalas, tidak lagi bertarung di sisiku. Kulihat ia dan Temari berdiri bersisian, bersiap untuk pertarungan yang akan segera terjadi. Shikamaru, bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau juga?

Dan Kakashi... ia masih sibuk dengan novel icha-icha tactics-nya, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya ia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kami. Begitu juga dengan Iruka, yang bersandar di pundak Kakashi. Hatiku sakit setiap kali teringatkan bahwa Iruka yang sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri, telah berbalik memusuhiku.

Aku mengigit bibir. Ini semua, terlalu sulit bagiku.

"Dobe..." Sasuke membisikkan nama panggilanku, nama yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu sudah bukan nama hinaan lagi, melainkan panggilan kasih sayang. Aku menatap lekat kedua mata hitam Sasuke, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Tidak butuh menjadi jenius untuk menyadari bahwa kami telah terkepung, dan kesempatan untuk lolos sangatlah kecil. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, dan segala pesimisme yang sebelumnya kurasakan berubah menjadi tekad.

Tekad untuk melewati ini bersama Sasuke, hidup atau mati.

_Lagipula, kita ini terikat kan, Sasuke? Kita tidak bisa terpisahkan? Setidaknya, tidak sekarang._

_

* * *

  
_

Aliran cakra dari sebelah kananku menyadarkan kami bahwa mereka sudah memulai serangannya. Dua ekor harimau dari tinta, karya agung Sai yang selalu bisa menumbangkan musuh-musuh terkuat kami, menerjang ke tempat aku dan Sasuke berdiri. Kami berhasil melompat menghindarinya, tetapi harimau-harimau itu dengan gesit melompat ke udara, ke arah kami. Kupusatkan cakra di telapak tanganku, membentuk _rasengan_, jurus milik ayah yang sudah lama kusempurnakan. Aku tidak lagi membutuhkan klon untuk membentuknya.

"Maaf, Sai," aku berbisik, sebelum kuhancurkan kedua harimau itu sekaligus. Yang tersisa di udara, hanyalah sedikit sisa pusaran cakra angin, dan tinta hitam yang menghilang perlahan menuju ketiadaan.

Aku dan Sasuke mendarat di tanah dengan mulus, dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Kami berdiri berpunggungan untuk mempersiapkan diri menerima serangan dari segala arah. Neji telah mengaktifkan byakugan-nya, ia bisa menyerang kapan saja. Kami harus berhati-hati.

"Mati kau, Narutooo!" Kiba dan Shino menerjang ke arahku. Satu pukulan menuju ke arah wajahku, tapi aku berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Kiba pada waktunya, dan melempar Kiba dan Shino ke samping. Mataku menangkap Shino membuat segel dengan tangannya,

"_Kikaichu no jutsu_," dalam sekejap, kami dikelilingi oleh serangga-serangga yang siap menyedot cakra kami sampai habis. _Gawat_.

"_Katon hosenka no jutsu_!" Sasuke melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah serangga-serangga Shino. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, serangga-serangga itu menggeliat terpanggang, meninggalkan mayat-mayat kecil yang berserakan. Sambil melompat menarikku, Sasuke melemparkan bola api ke arah Shino dan Kiba.

"_Mushi kabe no jutsu_!" Shino menahan serangan bola api Sasuke dengan membangun dinding serangga di sekelilingnya dan Kiba. Aku tahu mereka berdua tidak bisa diremehkan, tapi kami juga harus menang.

"Minggir, Shinoo!" teriakan Sakura hanyalah satu-satunya peringatan bagiku dan Sasuke, sebelum kami kembali melompat setinggi-tingginya. Ninja medis itu menghunjamkan tinjunya ke tanah, meretakkan dan menghancurkan area tersebut dalam radius sepuluh meter. Belum sempat aku dan Sasuke mendarat, serangan lain menyusul serangan Sakura.

"_Kamaitachi no jutsu_!" suara Temari menggelegar.

Dalam sekejap, udara di sekitar kami berubah menjadi angin kencang yang menyayat-nyayat bagian tubuhku. Tubuhku, karena aku berhasil melindungi Sasuke pada saat-saat terakhir. Kami berdua terlempar lalu terbanting ke tanah.

"Naruto!" aku mendengar suara Sasuke dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Pria itu menarikku dalam pelukannya, dan aku tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia.

Aku mencoba berdiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," perlahan, luka-lukaku mulai menghilang. "Apa gunanya Kyuubi kalau bukan untuk saat-saat seperti ini?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mencengkeram lenganku.

"Jangan. Pernah. Melakukan. Ini. Lagi," desisnya, "Aku tidak mau kau terluka,"

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Hmph, hentikan itu. Kalian membuatku ingin tertawa," kata Kakashi sinis. Novel bersampul orange yang tadi ia baca tersimpan aman di saku jaket jonin-nya.

"Tertawalah, Kakashi, sebelum kau tidak bisa melakukannya lagi," balas Sasuke dingin. Sejenak, kedua pria bertatapan, sharingan mereka dalam keadaan aktif dan...

"_Chidori_!" keduanya merapal jurus itu secara bersamaan. Suara burung bercericit menggema di udara, dan dalam sekejap, cakra petir menyelimuti lengan mereka berdua.

Wajahku memucat. _Tidak_, pikirku. _Kalau sampai dua chidori bertabrakan, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada penggunanya. Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi_.

Kakashi dan Iruka menyerang ke arah kami, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke ke arah berlawanan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kami semua berada dalam bahaya. Dalam waktu singkat, aku berhasil menyelesaikan segel yang dibutuhkan.

"_Doton: Doryuheki_!" aku menyemburkan lumpur yang membentuk dinding di antara kami dan Kakashi-Iruka. Kedua pengguna chidori segera berhenti saling menyerang dan menonaktifkan jurusnya.

"Jurus milik Sandaime, tidak buruk," kudengar Kakashi bicara dari sisi lain dinding lumpur yang kubuat.

"Jangan pikir Sannin mesum hanya mengajari_ rasengan_ saja, sensei," balasku.

"Kalian jangan banyak bicara, kemenangan ini milikku! _Ryusa bakuryu_!!" tiba-tiba gelombang besar pasir menghantam kami semua, menenggelamkan sebagian besar orang di tempat itu.

Aku dan Sasuke merayap keluar dari pasir dan terbatuk-batuk. Begitu juga dengan musuh-musuh kami. "Hei! Gaara! Itu berlebihan!Mmphh!" protes dari Kiba segera diredam oleh satu gelombang pasir lain yang menguburnya sampai kepala.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Sudah. Cukup," desisnya, "Sepertinya aku terlalu lama membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya," mata hitamnya berubah membentuk genjutsu terkutuk yang ditakuti banyak orang: Mangekyou Sharingan. Semua orang di tempat itu langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"_Tsukuyomi_." suara dingin Sasuke membelah udara, dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka tiba-tiba berlutut di tempat..

Aku masih terpana melihat 'musuh-musuh' kami tumbang seketika, dan hampir tidak sadar saat Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Ayo, dobe. Kita selesaikan ini,"

Aku menatap matanya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan penuh tekad.

"Ya,"

Dan kamipun melompat bersama.

Lompat.

Lompat.

Lompat.

Lompat.

Dan lompat lagi, sampai mencapai garis putih, tujuan utama kami.

* * *

Ino mengangkat harisennya, "YA! Dan pemenang lomba balap karung ini adalah Sasuke dan Naruto!!"

Para penonton bersorak-sorai.

"Selamat, kalian berhasil mendapatkan hadiah bulan madu ke pulau tropis di negara api selama lima hari lima malam!" lanjut Ino.

Penonton bersorak sorai lagi.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Kita menang! Kita menaaaang!" aku melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi pipinya.

"Ya, ya, dobe. Ayo kita keluar dari karung ini dulu, susah bergerak di dalam sini," jawabnya dingin, tapi aku tahu dalam hati ia senang karena kucium. Senyuman di sudut bibirnya membuktikan hal itu. Aku cinta kekasihku ini.

"AAAH! Curang!" teriak Sakura, yang baru berhasil menghilangkan efek Tsukuyomi dari tubuhnya, "Mana mungkin kami menang kalau Hokage dan Ketua ANBU berlomba berpasangan seperti ini!!" protesnya sambil keluar dari karung yang mengikatnya dengan Sai. Aku menyadari bahwa wajah Sakura bersemu merah, begitu juga dengan musuh-musuh kami yang lain. Kakashi bahkan sampai mimisan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kakashi, aku bisa melihatnya menyeret Iruka yang sepertinya sudah pingsan dari tadi ke pinggir lapangan. Aku juga melihat Shino dan Akamaru yang sedang menggali Kiba dari dalam gundukan pasir. Kalimat seperti, "Bertahanlah, Kiba", "Guk guk," dan "Kami pasti akan mengeluarkanmu," berulangkali terdengar dari arah mereka, tidak lupa kalimat "Kaing!" juga ikut terdengar saat mereka tidak sengaja memukul kepala Kiba dengan sekop.

Dan...ada Temari yang memukuli Shikamaru dengan kipas besarnya ("Kenapa kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa haaah? Kita kan jadi gagal mendapatkan hadiah bulan madunya! Makan ini! Makan ini! Makan ini!") dan Shikamaru yang pasrah saja dipukuli dengan kipas besar ("Hoahemm... terlalu merepotkan bagiku,"). Yang menakutkan adalah, fakta bahwa sepertinya Shikamaru sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu dan ia terlihat...senang-senang saja.

_Aku baru tahu kalau Shikamaru itu masokis._

"Uhuk!Uhuk!" suara batuk Neji terdengar jelas, mengalihkan perhatianku dari pasangan Shikamaru dan Temari. Kalau tidak salah, setelah mengaktifkan byakugan-nya tadi Neji sama sekali tidak ikut bertarung, padahal dia salah satu orang yang paling bersemangat kalau sedang ada pertarungan. Keherananku terjawab, waktu kudengar Gaara berulangkali minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, Neji, aku lupa kalau pasirku itu terkadang suka beterbangan ke mana-mana,"

"Tidak apa-ap---Uhukkk!"

"Neji, kau kenapa? Neji!"

"Pasirnya...masuk ke tenggorokanku...Uhukk...Uhukkk!"

_Kasihan. _

Terkadang aku bersyukur bijuu dalam tubuhku bukan monster maniak yang hobi mencekik kekasih jinchuurikinya dengan pasir. Dan Gaara tidak pernah sadar kalau penyebab seringnya Neji tersedak akhir-akhir ini adalah akibat Shukaku yang cemburu karena Gaara lebih memperhatikan Neji. Itu menurut Kyuubi sih.

_Dasar tukang gosip._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya tepat di samping telingaku, membuatku merinding. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dadanya yang bidang, sementara Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

"Hmm...bulan madu kita nanti?" godaku.

Sasuke mengecup leherku, aku suka kalau ia melakukan itu. "Itu bisa diatur,"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Ne, Sasuke. Ilusi apa yang kau perlihatkan pada mereka dengan Tsukuyomi tadi?" tanyaku, karena reaksi teman-temanku benar-benar aneh setelahnya.

"Rahasia," katanya singkat. Aku mengerutkan dahi, ini pasti tidak bagus. Terlebih saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dariku.

_Oooke, sekarang ini benar-benar mencurigakan._

Aku melihat Kakashi beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Samar-samar, kudengar Kakashi berbisik, "Perlu kubocorkan padanya kalau kau membuat kami menonton adegan malam pertama kalian selama dua puluh empat jam?"

Aku membeku di tempat.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!KEMBALI KE SINI SUPAYA AKU BISA ME-RASENGAN PANTATMU!"

.

.

.

Dengan semangkuk popcorn di tangan, Kakashi menonton adegan kejar-kejaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Menarik sebenarnya, melihat Sasuke lompat kesana kemari menghindari lemparan kunai Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Naruto harus melatih kembali kemampuan melempar kunainya, karena tidak satupun kunai itu berhasil mengenai Sasuke.

"Ah, dia tertangkap,"

Kakashi nyengir lebar.

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

Yak! Kalau sudah sampai sini coba baca ulang adegan pertarungannya, bayangkan mereka melakukan itu dalam keadaan bagian bawah tubuh mereka di dalam karung.

Iya emang gaje...pukul saja aku!pukul sajaaaaaaa!! *taboked*

Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka mengeroyok SasuNaru, itu karena mereka berniat menjatuhkan yang paling kuat dulu baru saling bersaing. Nice tactics, huh?

Tapi, saya merasa gagal bikin adegan pertarungannya *jedotin kepala ke meja* Ide aslinya dari gHee, suatu saat waktu sedang krimbat berdua di salon. "Eh, buat Fujoshi independence day, lo bikin lomba balap karung pasang-pasangan aja. Bikin yang epic,"

Maaf sobat, aku gagal mengeluarkan ke-epic-annya *nangis guling2*

Saya kurang puas sama fanfic ini, bukan fanfic terbaik yang pernah saya tulis, tapi...thank's karena udah baca...

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!

Review?


End file.
